


Spoiled

by MakzwehlEdison



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakzwehlEdison/pseuds/MakzwehlEdison
Summary: Another commission: A four-armed wizard brat ;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Spoiled

“Sire, it’s time for— Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I’ll just… come back—“

“Nonsense, Hyroneus! These lovely folks and I were just…mmmmmm,” the noble Ignari moaned with pleasure as, in turn, each of the four other bodies in his bed began to erupt in rapturous screams of delight. The butler dutifully raised his head and closed his eyes as each of his master’s hands were removed from in and around various genitalia. 

“...finishing up.” 

The butler opened one eye as his charge swung himself off the bed in one capricious motion. He momentarily admired himself in his mirror, sighed in content, and slid on his second favorite silken robe. Hyroneus had been tasked, just last evening, to free the other from its current state of moistness.

“Now, what is the meaning of this unfortunate interruption to my…” he looked back at the giggling forms on his bed, “carnal therapy?” The pile of strangers collapsed in a fit of laughter. 

Grumaldi at the brothel has been perfecting the acting lessons, I see, thought Hyroneus. “Sire, it’s your mother. You’re to have tea with her?”

“Yes, yes I KNOW! Hyro, old chap, why must you bother me with these trifling scheduling matters? ‘MaDaMe NeUrOnStEaD iS eXpEcTeD oN tHe SeVeNtH!’ You’ve been harping on this for at least a tenday. I’ll BE ready tomorrow!”

“It is the seventh, Sire. Madame is in the foyer.”

The pleasure Hyroneus felt as he watched his master’s face shrink and pale in solemn woe surely equally matched, if not surpassed that of any of the call-folks on the spoiled brat’s duvet; but he dare not show an ounce of emotion. 

“Out. Every one of you— out! OUT!” the Ignari royal bellowed. 

One of the sex workers piped up; a magenta tiefling with a voice like a canary’s last chirp in a fated coal mine. “There’s a matter of pay—“

“That insufferable weasel Grumaldi will have his payment! Out!” Hyroneus made a show of trying not to watch as his master grabbed four pillows off the bed and began chucking them surreptitiously at the mass of nude legs, tails, and various appendages that scuttered out of the bedroom’s back entrance. 

His charge placed two fingers from his upper left hand on the bridge of his nose, as the lower skirted his robe back to place itself firmly on his him. The right two were visibly nervous; one nearly pulling out various hairs on his head while the other tapped to a nonsensical beat. Seeing his master’s nude form, Hyroneus hesitated and dutifully looked away before resigning himself to another night alone in his quarters with the meager wine and lotion his salary offered him. 

——————————————————-

“—a mistake to trust you to be focused on your studies here at home. I’m going to have to…” The elder woman was prattling on, sitting at the brunch table on the East veranda, just above the gardenias. 

Hyroneus noticed his young master had long tuned out of the conversation; choosing instead to check his teeth in the reflection on his silver spoon. The aged butler was infuriated. Not on behalf of the ghastly woman attempting to motivate her worthless son (Hyroneus has loathed her since the day he took this job), but on the sheer determination of the young noble to consistently REFUSE to make something of himself. He was rich, young, devilishly good-looking, and had the intelligence of a scholar. Sure, if you didn’t know any better you would think him an oaf—but that’s precisely what the young master wanted you to think. Hyroneus knew better; from the numerous philosophical conversations they’d had when the young master had come home full of piss and vinegar—and numerous other liquids— from the local taverns; to the masterful manipulative tactics he had performed to pressure his put-upon parents to fund dozens of thrill-seeking expeditions; not to mention that Hyroneus, a not-unskilled dragonchess player, could barely make it ten rounds with boy before being cornered. Which is why Hyroneus nearly dropped the bezoar tea, shattering the good chinaware, when the lady said;

“So I’ve decided that, from this day forward, you are cut off from your family fortune. You shan’t have access to one copper nib until you have made something of yourself. Hyroneus will have your bags packed tonight…” she shot the butler a devilish stare that almost knocked the wind out of him. “Your father and I will be moving back in tomorrow. Spending all that time near the ocean is giving me permanent sun damage anyway. It’ll be a positively monumental task to heal my roots.”

What followed was the longest, loudest, and most terrifying argument between the two Hyroneus had ever witness. He thanked his gods that he was able to busy himself packing the boys supplies; his exploration kit that he’d just purchased, his spellbook (which, at this point still looked barely-read as the boy had fired his mother’s hired tutor and could only perform the most basic spells), and a few changes of clothes. 

That night, Hyroneus watched his master’s firm behind as he headed off to an apartment in *the butler shuddered* inner-city. He knew the boy would fair well; but he couldn’t help make a tiny wish that he wouldn’t fair SO well that he’d be Hyroneus’s problem ever again.


End file.
